Slayer (3.5e Class)
Slayer Making a Slayer A slayer deals large amounts of damage, it hits very hard but only a limited amount of times per day. It use his essence-based ability to take down target (either with slay or madness). Abilities: Constitution is what a slayer need the most, being the base of it essence. A slayer may make use of strength and dexterity, depending on the slayer's particular style. Races: Evil races tend to become slayer more often than good races, but every race have the potential become slayers. Alignment: Any Non-Good. Starting Gold: 4d6x10 Starting Age: Moderate Class Features All of the following are class features of the Slayer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Slayers are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with light and medium armor, and with all shields. : A slayer is an essence-user; she uses powerful inner-energy to lay waste to her foes. A slayer starts with a number of essence point equal to 1/2 her slayer level + the slayer's constitution modifier (this is her maximum number of essence point). Creatures without a constitution score may use their charisma modifier instead. Essence is restored upon resting for at least 4 hours. To recover his essence a slayer need to kill a creature in the day before they rest, or destroy 10 gp x slayer level worth of propriety. : All slayers start the game with a masterwork signature weapon. The signature weapon is imbued by the Slayer's essence and therefore possess some special abilities. A slayer's signature weapon always have the following qualities: * The slayer's signature weapon deal 1d10 damage (2d6 if two-handed or 1d8 if light) with a 19-20 x2 critical hit multiplier. * +1 to damage/attack equal to 1/2 the slayer's level rounded down (minimum 1). * The signature weapon cannot be enchanted. * The signature weapon requires no proficiency; it can only be used effectively by the slayer herself. If any other creature attempt to use it the weapon, it temporarily loses any special qualities it has, and the creature trying to use it take a -4 penalty to attack as if it lacked proficiency to use it. * A signature weapon either deal slashing, piercing or crushing damages (chosen at character creation). * The slayer gains a +4 bonus against any attempt to disarm with its signature weapon. * If it is ever broken, a slayer may spend 2 essence points and automatically restore it to perfect shape. This ability require a full-round action. * As an immediate action, a slayer may make her signature weapon appear in her hand by spending a single essence point. * The signature weapon hardness is equal to the slayer level +1 and it HP is equal to the hp of the slayer. At 4th level, the slayer's signature weapon gains the following qualities. * Damage die increased by one step (1d8->1d10, 1d10->2d6, 2d6->3d6) * Critical hit range changes to 18-20 x2 * Signature weapon gains the ghost touch special propriety. At 8th level, the slayer's signature weapon gains the following qualities. * The signature weapon hardness and HP double. * Signature weapon become a trip weapon. * Signature weapon grant a +4 bonus to sunder and disarm check. * As a standard action, a slayer can destroy force effect with her signature weapon. At 12th level, the slayer's signature weapon gains the following qualities. * Damage die increased by one step (1d10->2d6, 2d6->3d6, 3d6->4d6) * Signature Weapon reach increase by 5 ft. At 16th level, the slayer's signature weapon gains the following qualities. * Critical hit range changes to 18-20 x3. * Gain the Bane special quality (you may change the creature type each 24 hour as a free action). * Any weapon or object destroyed by a slayer signature weapon cannot be repaired by any mean. * The signature weapon cannot be broken anymore unless the slayer is dead. At 20th level, the slayer's signature weapon gains the following qualities. * Damage die increased by one step (2d6->3d6, 3d6->4d6, 4d6->6d6) * Signature weapon reach increase by 10 ft. (Ex): At the cost of one essences point, as a standard action, a slayer may make a special attack; if the attack hits, it deals double damage. If a critical hit is scored, increase the critical hit multiplier by 1. Additional dices (such as SA) are not multiplied by this ability. Using slay cost 1 essence point and can only be used when the slayer use it signature weapon. Any extra damages granted by feats but essence feats are not multiplied by this ability. At 5th level and each 5th level there after the slay damage multiplier increase by 1 (x3, x4, x5 and x6 at 20th). (Ex): At 2nd level, a slayer using its signature weapon may deal an extra 2d6 damage to any unattended object (such as a structure) or construct. This damage bypasses DR and hardness. (Ex): A 2nd level slayer may add her charisma or wisdom (whichever is higher) modifier to their will save. This stacks with the Wisdom modifier already granted to all characters. (Ex): A 3rd level Slayer may make an additional attack at a -5 penalty to attack during a full-attack action. (Ex) and (Su): In the slayer's mind, insanity and madness is slowly growing, slowly overtaking her soul. At 3rd level, the slayer gain a +2 bonus against all mind-affecting spells and spell-like abilities. By spending 1 essence point, a slayer is able to share her madness. By making a successful touch attack, the slayer inflicts 1d6+1 wisdom damage (will save for half). Using this ability is a supernatural standard action, the DC is charisma-based. At 9th level, the madness within the slayer grows stronger. The bonus against mind-affecting spells and spell-like abilities becomes +4. Additionally any creature attempting to probe/read or otherwise enter the slayer mind takes 1d6 wisdom damage (no save). The damage from madness touch increases to 2d6+2. At 15th level, the slayer become immune to all mind-affecting spells; the damage from the madness touch increase to 4d6+4. (Ex): By paying 1 essence point, a 4th slayer is able to taste true death for a moment. The slayer gain the mindless subtype for 1/round per slayer level. It is able to recognize it latest allies instinctively, but otherwise act like a mindless creature (not being able to use skills requiring mental action (any skills using Int, Wis and Cha), cast spells even from magic items or using its own essence-based abilities). By spending 2 extra essence point, a slayer may extend the duration to 2 round/level. At 10th level, a slayer oblivion rush significantly improve, the slayer now gain a +4 profane bonus to strength and constitution, additionally a slayer may now use essence-based ability while in oblivion rush. (Su): When taking total defense action or fighting defensively, a 5th level slayer gain spell resistance equal to her slayer level +10, if she normally have a higher spell resistance she gain a +4 bonus on it. (Sp): By spending 1 essence point, a 6th slayer may replicate the effect of the ''wraithstrike'', this ability can only be used once every 1d4 round. (Su): At 7th level, a slayer can as a standard action devour the essence within him to regain forces. A slayer doing so is healed by 2d6+6 hp per point of essence devoured. After doing so, the slayer gain a +6 profane bonus to strength until the end of his next turn (stack with other profane bonus). (Ex): At 8th level, by spending 2 extra essence point, a slayer may apply, as a swift action, their slay ability to all attacks made this round, even AoO. (Su): Each time a 9th level slayer hit a creature with any of it essence ability, the target need to make a will save or be confused for one round. (Ex): At 11th, a Slayer can overcome all hardness and DR. (Ex): At 13th level, the slayer gain damage reduction/good equal to half her slayer level rounded up. With a swift action, by spending 1 essence point she can triple this amount for a 3 round, when doing so the slayer appear as a knight in a suit of pitch black armor. : At 13th level, any armor bonus the slayer gain from a suit of armor may become a profane bonus instead. By example a 13th slayer wearing a full-plate may decide to make the +8 armor bonus, a profane bonus instead (allowing him to benefit from other armor bonus). (Ex): At 14th level, the slayer is able to release the true essence of death and destruction, once per day, upon slaying an enemy the slayer may activate this ability (immediate action). The slayer regain all her essence points, all point regained in this way must be spent within 1/round level or else be lost. Each time the slayer kill a creature the duration restart (she do not regain anymore point though). (Su): A 17th level Slayer may, as a swift action make his attacks deal 1 point of constitution drain. This ability cost 1 point of essence. (Su): Each time a 17th level slayer slay a creature with her signature weapon, she may as an immediate action suck its soul in her weapon. The creature cannot be revived by any mean unless the slayer is slain and her signature weapon destroyed. This ability cost 1 point of essence. (Ex): Upon death, an 18th level slayer may come back as a revenant at the spot of it death with full hp and essence 24 hour after it was slain. It gear are not restored at the exception of it signature weapon. The slayer must kill one creature every night or be unable to maintain it form, however any creature killing another creature with the slayer signature weapon allow the slayer to return. The only way to truly kill a slayer is to destroy her signature weapon. The slayer the n crumble to dust and is irrevocably destroyed. (Su): At 18th level, the slayer may pay 3 extra essence point to make a slay attack against every foes within 100 ft. This ability require a full-round action, you still need to pay every individual slay attack (1 essence point per target you want to hit). (Ex): At 18th level, is permanently under the effect of ''mind blank''. Human Slayer Starting Package Weapons: Signature Weapon. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Weapon Focus (Signature weapon). Bonus Feats: Quick Draw. Gear: Masterwork Leather Armor. Gold: 50 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Slayer Religion: Slayers most often than not, worship dark Gods of war, violence or slaughters. Some slayers worship no one while others may be fanatic of lawful or good gods, using their ability to cleanse the unclean. Other Classes: Slayers do not tend to fare well with other classes, even other essence users. Combat: A slayer usually aim for easy targets, unprotected spellcasters, glass cannons and other bothersome yet frail individual. Their role is to strike them down with a single blow or full-attack, ending the threat as soon as it appeared. Slayers also fare well at melee battle against big opponents, using their high damage output to bring them down before they do. High-level slayer have fair defensives abilities, allowing them to tank well. Advancement: Slayers usually want all the goodies the class can offer, and thus rarely multiclass. Slayer in the World A slayer is a monster, taking lives to feed their essence is an evil deed. Most shun them, some hunt them, although hunting a hunter is a dangerous sport. A slayer may be anything from a corrupted psychotic princess, hunting her citizen when night fall to the lunatic serial killer stalking and killing random farmers. Daily Life: A slayer more often than not, dedicate his or her life to kill. Kill a particular opponent, race or without any discrimination. The act of killing is the flame in the average slayer, rare are pacifist slayers. Some although live normal lives under the sunlight, most are loners or wanderers seeking new challenge and/or prey. Notables: The Deathbringer, a slayer cloaked in a dark set of armor all times. Any information about him (or her) is unknown. This being was wandering the land killing magic-users, divine or arcane. After killing thousands of mages, it finally met its fate. The Deathbringer fought and almost killed one of the greatest archmage of the land, although the mage disintegrate spell brought this being down. His or her appearance, gender or race shall remain unknown, for only a pile of dust remain. Organizations: It would be a weird (but fearsome) sight to see an organization made entirely of slayers. Although nothing stop a slayer from joining an essence-user organization. NPC Reactions: NPCs tend to react pretty badly toward slayers, known reaction mostly involve fear and scorn. Slayer Lore Characters with ranks in knowledge (local) can research slayers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Slayer in the Game Adaptation: A slayer can be adapted to most campaign setting with incredible ease. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON. EL 15: COMING SOON. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Moderate BAB Category:Alternative Magic Category:User Leziad